Online retailers may use electronic receipts or invoices for electronic purchases made by consumers on the Internet. An electronic receipt may be transmitted to a consumer's electronic mail (“email”) inbox via an email address provided by the consumer. Retailers at brick-and-mortar stores may also offer consumers the option to receive an electronic receipt for their purchases via email in addition to, or in lieu of, a paper receipt. Consumers wishing to receive an electronic receipt may provide an email address corresponding to an inbox to which the electronic receipt is transmitted from the brick-and-mortar store.